The Hunters and the Hunted
by Eri-Bear
Summary: Since she was a child, Bella had been going through intense training to become the next guardian to protect her people from vampires. Now 16, with no power as the future guardian, she loses her village to the cold ones. While searching for the father she never met, Bella discovers her true self and encounters the Cullens along the way. Femslash. Bella/Rosalie. AU.
1. Escape

**My first fanfiction/story.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All credits goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **I know the first chapter is short, but please be patient...I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Since I am not a native of the English language, please point out for anything that doesn't make sense in the story.**

 **A/N: Everything in this stor _y is_** ** _fictional_**. _**(Except everything you already know about Twilight.**_ _ ** **Just kidding.** )**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – Escape**_

 _Creak. Creak. Creak._

The soft squeaking of the old rocking chair and the angelic voice lured the five year old Bella into a peaceful state on her mother's lap.

 _Creak. Creak. Creak._

The girl looks up at her mother, wondering why she had stopped telling the story. The woman in question seemed to be lost in thought as she gazed at the full moon from the open window. She had been reminiscing about the familiarity of the moment when she was the tender age of five, when her mother before her used to tell the same story.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?" Brown eyes gaze down at identical brown eyes.

"Then what happened?" asked Bella.

The woman's lips lifted into a soft smile. "Then the spirit of Kowsaki granted her the power to protect the villagers from the cold ones."

"What kind of power did she have?" The girl asked, not knowing what kind of supernatural ability her now favorite 'heroine' had.

"Nature." The mother replied, chuckling at her daughter's mystified expression.

* * *

 **11 years later:**

 _Fire. Fire. Fire._

No matter where the young woman's eyes traveled, she could only register the sea of flames that engulfed her village.

"How?H-How could this have happened?" she thought.

The girl had only been gone for a few minutes to fetch some water for her sick mother from the well on the outskirt of the village.

"Renée!" she shouted.

Almost forgetting about her mother, she ran down the rocky edge while failing to notice the pot full of water she had discarded where she once stood.

Running as fast as she could, the Native girl approached the village that her ancestors guarded with their lives. Stopping to catch her breath at the entrance, she could hear the screams and cries of the villagers. Not wasting anymore time, she ran through the burning totems, into the chaos.

Inside, Bella came across a horrific sight. Bodies covered in gore littered the streets of once a lively place. The smell of blood was so intense that she felt nauseous. Fighting the urge to vomit, the teen kept walking in hopes of finding people who are still alive.

The flames on each side, attempted to engulf her, however not once did the moccasin clad feet ever stop moving until she reached the ill woman stumbling toward her, using a spear like a walking stick in one hand while holding the reins of Bella's brown mare, Tia with the other.

"Renée!" The teenager cried out to her mother, the village chief.

"Bella…"whispered Renée in response.

The chief's eyes brightened at the prospect of seeing her daughter again, but then frowned with seriousness. "Bella, you must go…." She coughed several times likely due to the pollution in the air. "…f-find your father, Charlie Swan in the town of Forks."

Bella gasped at what her mother was implying. "I-I can't –!"

"You must!" She grabbed Bella's shoulder in urgency. "You are the last descendant of Kowsaki. It is not your destiny to end here. Please, live on and fulfill your legacy." Renée said with so much emotion, trying to get her daughter to understand the importance of their belief.

The girl hesitantly nodded her head in understanding with Renée's wish. Just then, the two women heard growls of beasts nearby.

"Hurry!" Renée urged while Bella straddled onto the mare. The girl pulled down the wooden mask of Kowsaki that rested atop of her head, covering just her eyes. Her shoulder length hair had also taken refuge in straws and white feathers flowing down her back. Renée passed the spear with both hands, encircling both the spear and Bella's left hand, and then gazed up at the young warrior with unshed tears. "May the Kowsaki watch over you, my child." Renée whispered as the masked young woman nodded wordlessly, knowing that if she spoke, she would not be able to hold back her sobs or tears.

You mustn't show your weakness to anyone. Her mother would always say while training her at a young age. As an important figure of your people, you shouldn't show your fears when in the face of challenges.

Bella gripped onto the rein with one hand and coaxed her mare forward with sweet words. Tia snorted before galloping towards the entrance. The young woman looked back just in time to witness the last image of Renée transforming into a large panther. Its amber eyes glanced back at her before leaping into the grey fog produced by the flames.

A leap from Tia brought Bella's focus back to the front. From the uncomfortable twisting of her stomach, Bella feared that she will never see her mother again nor the village that she lived her whole life in, promising that she would protect it as the next chief and guardian.

"What's the point in becoming the next guardian of the village if I couldn't use my own power to protect it?!Why Kowsaki, why?! Where's my power?!" Bella thought to herself.

Of course no answer came. Through angry unshed tears, Bella could only see the shapes of dancing flames while Tia navigated through the remnants of the huts to get them both to safety. However, before they could reach for the safety outside, a person to their left, with piercing red eyes and fangs leaped from the inside of a hut towards them with a snarl, spooking Tia into a full run as if her life depended on it.

 _The Cold Ones_ Bella realized in shock when she remembered the story of the Kowsaki. _They have red eyes, fangs, superhuman strength, enhanced agility, and the thirst for blood._

 _"Damn it!"_ she thought in frustration.

Bella look around desperately for a chance to escape but found none. The young woman began to form a plan as she gazed into the woods.

Without having to look over her shoulder, Bella could hear the growls above her frantic heartbeats and the panting of her companion. Knowing how exhausted the mare is, the young woman pats its neck encouragingly. "Come on girl! We're almost there, so please hang on!" The horse gave her no response to the encouragement, too alert of the predator chasing them out of the gates of the village.

The next second, Tia jerked abruptly to the right with a scream of fear and pain. Bella quickly turned around in time see the creature digging his nails into Tia's croup in attempt to hold on. With a precise back kick to the creature's face, Bella manage to get the monster to let go, watching as it rolled onto the steep path. After confirming their immediate escape, Bella turned back around to see that they were headed right for the cliff.

"Not this way-!" Bella cried.

Before she could maneuver the horse from the rocky cliff, the young guardian fell off of Tia, into the devouring pit of darkness below.

* * *

 **To be continued...  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **A/N: Kowsaki is the name of their god.**

 **And please review. I would like to hear your thoughts on how I can improve this story.**


	2. Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All credits goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Sorry for taking so long in writing this. I don't have a lot of free time to write because of my job and college classes.**

 **I will try my best to update every week.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Power**

 _"Not this way-!" Bella cried._

 _Before she could maneuver the horse from the rocky cliff, the young guardian fell off of Tia, into the devouring pit of darkness below._

Bella stared at the crimson sky in complete shock. The setting sun was blocked by the high cliff she fell from, making everything around her colder than the late summer evening.

 _Falling_.

Is that what's happening to her? She didn't know. Everything happened so fast. She could only feel the fear coursing through her veins, as a strong wind whipped past her body; gravity pulling her down faster and faster like a bullet into the unknown abyss. Risking a glance behind her, she saw the frozen form of Tia and further past her, Bella could clearly see the vast woodland of pine trees.

Her stomach dropped.

 _"Am I, are **we** going to die like this?" _

The clear memories of the burning huts, corpses, and her mother's retreating back willed her tears back to the surface.

 _She couldn't do anything._

 _She would've just gotten in the way._

 _She had no power to protect them._

 _Useless._

If those creatures hadn't come seeking havoc in the village, everyone would still be alive.

 _"Those damn demons."_ She thought furiously.

Fueled by her anger and determination from the thought of wanting to cleanse the world of those blood drinking monstrosities, Bella gripped onto her spear hard enough, the bones under her already pale skin became visible.

She couldn't let death take her life without fighting back. No, the thought of just accepting her demise without accomplishing anything wasn't the way she was brought up. She's a fighter, a warrior, not a coward.

The warm tingling sensation from her stomach and chest discarded her anxiety completely; enveloping her whole body in an invisible blanket. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, something soft cushioned her fall. Sitting up on her hands, Bella found herself on top of a mound of oak leaves.

The young woman furrows her eyebrows in confusion, not understanding how an umbrella of leaves could just appear out of nowhere. Curiosity won over anger, as Bella found herself wandering into the vegetation to see an array of giant branches that twisted their way into a giant tree. It was so massive that she felt as if she had shrunk down to the same size of an ant. She snorted at the thought.

She vaguely remembered Renee explaining to her once of how the Kowsaki would test its descendants with many trials before blessing them with powers. Maybe she passed a trial? With a concealed excitement, she descended onto the branch in surprise to find a battered horse.

Bella berated herself for forgetting about her important friend for a moment.

"Tia!" The girl called out, racing to her unconscious companion.

The mare slowly woke up from the loud voice. Seeming excited to see her owner, she tried to get up, but then faltered with a pained groan. Bella quickly came to her aid, using gentle encouragements and caresses to get the mare on her feet.

The Native American stared intensely at the ground, thirty feet below her.

 _"I want to get to the ground."_ Thought Bella

As the force of nature read her mind, the tree began to shrink until the warrior and her horse were able to fall safely to the ground, while she helped her mare limp off of the tree. They both walked on deeper into the woods, heading in the northern direction using the stars as their guides.

The young woman stopped to stare intensely at the cliff.

 _"I promise you. I will get revenge for what those monsters have done."_ She vowed.

* * *

In the clearing surrounded by pine trees, outside the destroyed village, James dropped the dead woman by his feet, wiping the sickly blood with the back of his hand.

"Disgusting." He sneered.

James looks down at the corpse with distaste before he turns his attention to his mate, Victoria. Her eyes were darkened as she stared down at the dead human. He opened his mouth to snap her out of the state she's in, but was interrupted by a gang of newborns; two of which were dragging a blond teen.

James smirked delightfully at the fear in the boy's red eyes.

"Took you long enough" He stated to them.

James sauntered over with a predatory grace, his devious smirk still plastered on his pale face. As the sadistic nomad came closer, the three newborns stiffened.

"Where's the girl?" he asked.

No answer. The blonde looked away fearfully. James lost his patience from the rude gesture. He grabbed the boy's chin roughly and pulled him from the other two nomads.

"Look at me when I am talking to you." He hissed in aggravation.

The boy obeyed, his eyes widened when he saw fury in James' dark crimson eyes.

"Where. Is. The. Girl?" The older blond vampire stressed the question.

The other newborns looked on with anticipation and horror.

"S-S-She g…got away." The teen stuttered. "She fell-."

A punch in the face ended his sentence prematurely. Cracks appeared on his cheek as he fell onto the dirt floor.

"You let a human girl get away?" James laughed mockingly. "And you call yourself a vampire? Pathetic." He shook his head in disappointment and retained the younger vampire with a foot on his chest. "Do you know what I hate more than being bored?" James asked with a wicked grin.

The newborn frantically shakes his head.

"I hate pathetic weaklings like you." He said, lifting his foot and slammed it down against his chest repeatedly. The poor youngling grunted and cried at the demonstration. James didn't stop even as he heard vicious cracks of the boy's ribcage. "Who can't even follow-"

"That's enough James." Laurent grabbed his shoulder from behind. "We have other priorities."

James jerks his head around to his coven mate, and then glares daggers at him for the sake of being interrupted. "Fine." He begrudgingly said, roughly pulling his shoulder away from the touch.

Just before leaving, he glanced back at the two nomads that brought the failure. "Get rid of him. I don't want to see his wretched face ever again." dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

The two vampires nodded solemnly, dragging the screaming boy into the woods.

James then faced the remaining newborns with a glower; catching the eyes of the ones up front while pacing back and forth in the small clearing. "If any of you ever disappoint me again, I'll make sure you'll regret it." The hiss laced with uncontrollable rage had intimated all of them into compliance. "And you," He pointed at the bulgiest newborn. "carry the woman."

"Yes, sir." The giant pushed through the vampires in front of him, grabbed the corpse by the ankles and then lifted her over his shoulder like a sack.

James strolled back to Victoria, draping one arm across her shoulders, guiding her to walk to their next destination with the rest of the group behind them.

"I wanted a bite of that old hag." Victoria sulked. "She smells so divine." She sniffs the air, still scenting the wonderful fragrance of the blood.

James chuckled. "I wouldn't if I were you. She tasted like human food." They both grimaced at the comparison. "I think she was ill. But hey, she put up a good fight though, right? I couldn't even get anywhere close to that big cat." His mate nodded in agreement. James leaned in close to her ear. "And I bet you that her daughter would taste more scrumptious than any blood we've ever had." He whispered, remembering the girl's intoxicating scent when he scouted the area the night before.

"Can we go get her now, James?" She pleaded, imagining the taste of the exquisite blood.

"After we deal with the others first." James reminded her of the important mission. "and then we can have some fun with her." He grinned.

Victoria smirked in glee. "Alright."

* * *

 **To be continued...  
**

 **I know you might be mad at me, but I promise you that Rosalie will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
